Kiseki
by Ricchan's
Summary: Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan terluka? Saat kau dipaksa mengambil sebuah keputusan demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Saat kau harus berkorban, dan memilih pergi. Tahukan kau rasa sakit? Rasa sakit itu adalah ketika melihat mereka yang kau sayangi datang mencarimu, namun kau malah harus membuat mereka pergi. "Ayo pulang [Name]"/"Maaf aku tak bisa" kisekidaiXreader! Harem!
1. Chapter 1

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Hohoho. Ricchan balik lagi dengan anime dan pair kesayangan Ricchan. Maupun temanya kali ini readerXharem.  
oh ya, ceritanya semua kisedai + kuroko punya marga yang sama, yaitu Kiseki, dan nama yang diapakai adalah nama kecil semua tokoh. (Kiseki Seijuuro, Kiseki Ryouta, dst). Selebihnya akan semakin jelas seiring bertambahnya alur cerita :D

'KISEKI'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'Kiseki' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, harem]

[pair : kisedai + kuroko X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMA Seirin]

Happy Read Minna-san!

.

.

.

**Reader's POV**

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang mengenalku disini. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitiku lagi. Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun.'

Berkali-kali aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Meskipun sudah terhitung lebih dari satu bulan aku meninggalkan rumah utama. Namun hari ini rasanya aneh. Hatiku berdegub tak nyaman. Entah apa alasannya.

"[Name]-chan, kau bermenung lagi!" Riko, teman baruku disini mengagetkanku.

"Maaf Kisa-chan" jawabku menunduk. Riko diam sebentar sebelum menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Setiap orang pasti punya masalah. Tapi kau jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan masalahmu padaku [Name]-chan" ujar Riko tersenyum ramah.

Satu per satu dedaun mapple jatuh diluar sana. Udara juga sudah mulai mendingin. Namun aku menemukan kehangatan dalam iris kecoklatan Riko. Semenjak sebulan yang lalu aku selalu menutup diri. Merubah habis-habisan pola hidup, bahkan penampilanku. Rambut panjangku kini telah kupotong pendek sebahu. Kacamata tebal ku kenakan demi menutupi wajahku dari dunia, entah kenapa aku nyaman begitu. Bahkan kini aku berpakaian layaknya gadis biasa. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil. Aku mengusahakan tak tampil mencolok baik di pelajaran maupun olahraga. Kesimpulannya, aku yang sekarang sudah berubah total. Gadis biasa yang redup. Dan Riko dengan baik hati datang menjadi temanku.

**Normal POV **

"Apa kau yakin tempatnya disini Shintarou?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata yang berlainan warna iris kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa pemuda berambut warna-warni berdiri dibelakangnya. Seorang berambut hijau mengangguk.

"Apa kau meragukan informasi dariku Seijuuro?" balas di rambut hijau, Shintarou pada Seijuuro.

Mereka kini tengah berdiri tepat di gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang cukup asing bagi mereka. Memang, mereka bahkan tak pernah berkunjung ke kota ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapatkan informasi bahwa orang yang mereka cari ada disini. Keenam pemuda itu saling pandang.

"Aku sudah tak sabar melihat [Name]-cchii –ssu!" gumam si kuning Ryouta.

"Ah, merepotkan. Si Boncel itu menyusahkan saja" komentar Daiki, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan surai navy blue.

"Itu salah Daiki juga" timpal Tetsuya, pemilik surai baby blue yang jauh lebih putih dan lebih pendek dari Daiki.

"Aku juga sudah tak sabar memakan kue buatan [Name]-chin" tambah si tinggi Atsushi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita tangkap dia sebelum dia lari lagi" komentar Seijuuro membungkam seluruh yang ada disana. Termasuk Daiki dan Ryouta yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai adu mulut. Keenam pemuda itu pun melangkah memasuki kawasan tempat gadis yang mereka cari akan mereka temui.

.

.

.

**Reader's POV **

Shirogane-sensei memasuki kelas sambil membawa setumpuk buku seperti biasa. Juga mengabsen kami satu per satu seperti biasa. Hanya saja Shirogane-sensei mendehem seusai memanggil urutan absen terakhir.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan masuk Kiseki-san!" ujar Shirogane-sensei.

Rupanya masih ada orang yang pindah tengah semester sepertiku. Eh, tunggu. Kiseki? Jangan-jangan? Ah, aku tak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu!

Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang memainkan dedaunan, juga surai merah miliknya, pemda itu melangkah masuk. Setiap langkahnya terdengar menggema pelan di telingaku. Tatapan mata tajamnya langsung menangkapku, seolah hendak menelanku bulat-bulat. Dia! Itu benar-benar dia! Salah satu orang yang tidak ingin kutemui saat ini.

"Perkenalkan namanya..." ujar Shirogane-sensei terdiam melihatku yang refleks berdiri.

Aku tak peduli Riko melihat bingung kearahku. Aku juga tak peduli tatapan aneh semua orang maupun Shirogane-sensei. Aku balas menatap tajam pemuda itu. Untuk kali ini saja, aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Keputusanku untuk pergi sudah bulat. Aku tak boleh goyah karena melihatnya lagi.

"Sensei, aku permisi ke UKS" ucapku berjalan secepat yang kubisa. Sayang dia masih berdiri di depan kelas, aku harus melewatinya jika ingin keluar dari kelas ini.

Namun sepertinya Sei- pemuda ini tak membiarkanku lewat begitu saja. Tangannya mencengkram lenganku. Aku tak memalingkan wajahku. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku tak sanggup.

"Lepaskan aku" ucapku pelan.

"Apa kau masih akan pergi begitu saja [Name]? Apa kau belum puas lari?" tanyanya pelan, berbisik di telingaku.

"LEPASKAN!" ulangku dengan penekanan dan nada yang meninggi.

Aku menepis tangannya, lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Aku merasa air mataku bisa jatuh kapan saja. Aku terus berlari, membiarkan kakiku berlari kemana pun yang ia suka.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Ne~Shin. Apa kau yakin [Name] akan kesini?" tanya Ryouta melambai-lambaikan kakinya. Ia tengah duduk disalah satu kasur ruangan kesehatan SMA Seirin kini. Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak melorot.

"Aku yakin -nodayo" balasnya yakin.

Dan berkat keyakinannya menonton Oha Asa setiap pagi dan membawa lucky item kemana saja, keberuntungan terlihat memihak pihak mereka. Dengan gerakan pelan pintu UKS itu terbuka.

Kedua pemua itu terlihat terkejut. Mata hijau zamrut yang sama, rambut hitam mengkilat yang sama. Hanya saja lebih pendek, dan berkaca mata. Wajah gadis itu masih sama persisi dengan yang ada diingatan mereka, hanya saja dengan penampilan yang jelas terlihat berbeda.

Dan kelihatannya gadis itu lebih terkejut dari mereka.

"[Name]" teriak Ryouta berlri dan langsung hendak memeluk gadis itu. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Shintarou.

"Kalau kau kesini, berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan Seijuuro" ujar Shintarou.

[Name] menundukkan kepalanya. Seijuuro, kini Shintarou dan Ryouta. Kenapa ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak ingin ia temui seharian ini?

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karena kau disini" jawabnya cepat.

Gadis itu melangkah mundur. Menutup pintu UKS dan kembali berlari. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. orang-orang dari masa lalu yang muncul begitu saja seperti angin.

.

.

.

**Reader's POV**

Ternyata sama saja. Kemana pun aku pergi, mereka selalu menemukanku.

"OI Boncel, jangan bermenung seolah kau melihat setan!" ujar Daiki. Tetsuya dan Atsushi juga ada disana.

"Jangan berkata kasar Daiki-kun" ujar Tetsuya.

"[Name]-chin, aku kangen" ujar Atsushi mendekat kearahku.

Langkah Atsushi terhenti saat aku ikut memundurkan tubuhku, menjaga jarak. Tanganku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, menjaga agar mereka tak melihat bahwa tubuhku sudah gemetaran sejak tadi.

"Jadi semua sudah ada disini" ujar sebuah suara dibelakangku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Seijuuro, Shintarou dan Ryouta juga mendatangiku.

"[Name], ayo pulang" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan logat mereka masing-masing yang khas.

"[Name], kau harus pulang. Perintahku itu mutlak"

"[Name], aku bukannya ingin kau pulang, tapi itu menyusahkan kalau kau disini –nodayo"

"[Name]-cchi ayo pulang –ssu!"

"[Name]-chan, ayo pulang."

"Oi boncel, jangan membuatku tambah susah. Cepat kemasi barangmu dan kita pulang"

"[Nmae]-chin. Ayo pulang. Ayo kita makan kue buatan [Name]-chin sama-sama lagi"

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pagar pembatas atap yang sengaja dipasang agar tak ada yang jatuh. Dan kupikir pagar ini setidaknya juga membantu menopang badanku. Kakiku seolah sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhku sendiri.

Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan terluka? Saat kau dipaksa mengambil sebuah keputusan demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Saat kau harus berkorban, dan memilih pergi. Tahukan kau rasa sakit? Rasa sakit itu adalah ketika melihat mereka yang kau sayangi, namun malah harus membuat mereka pergi. Ya, Hatiku sakit.

"Kau tak apa [Name]?" tanya sebuah suara tak asing ditelingaku. Ini bukan suara mereka. Ini suara pemuda yang baru sebulan ini kutemui.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan pada perempuanku?" tanyanya berdiri tepat didepanku yang sudah terduduk dari tadi. Surainya bergerak pelan ditiup angin. Punggungnya terlihat kokoh, ingin melindungiku.

"Kau...?"

.

.

.

To be Continued

Uwa...! Fic abal apa lagi yang Ricchan buat!

Riko, Hyuga dkk ceritanya satu angkatan sama reader dan kisedai. Juga nanti bakalan ada banyak tokoh lain yang diseret masuk Seirin. Hehehe.

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa pemuda misterius itu?

Review minna san! Fav and follow juga boleh..?!

See you in the next chap..!


	2. Chapter 2

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Maaf update nya lemot, Ricchan terjebak momok menakutkan bernama UAS.

Akhirnya Ricchan bisa update juga. Semoga ada yang nungguin.  
oh ya, ceritanya semua kisedai + kuroko punya marga yang sama, yaitu Kiseki, dan nama yang diapakai adalah nama kecil semua tokoh. (Kiseki Seijuuro, Kiseki Ryouta, dst). Selebihnya akan semakin jelas seiring bertambahnya alur cerita :D

'KISEKI'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'Kiseki' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, harem]

[pair : kisedai + kuroko X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMA Seirin]

.

.

.

"_[Name], ayo pulang" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan logat mereka masing-masing yang khas._

"_[Name], kau harus pulang. Perintahku itu mutlak"_

"_[Name], aku bukannya ingin kau pulang, tapi itu menyusahkan kalau kau disini –nodayo"_

"_[Name]-cchi ayo pulang –ssu!"_

"_[Name]-chan, ayo pulang."_

"_Oi boncel, jangan membuatku tambah susah. Cepat kemasi barangmu dan kita pulang"_

"_[Nmae]-chin. Ayo pulang. Ayo kita makan kue buatan [Name]-chin sama-sama lagi"_

_Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pagar pembatas atap yang sengaja dipasang agar tak ada yang jatuh. Dan kupikir pagar ini setidaknya juga membantu menopang badanku. Kakiku seolah sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhku sendiri._

_Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan terluka? Saat kau dipaksa mengambil sebuah keputusan demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Saat kau harus berkorban, dan memilih pergi. Tahukan kau rasa sakit? Rasa sakit itu adalah ketika melihat mereka yang kau sayangi, namun malah harus membuat mereka pergi. Ya, Hatiku sakit._

"_Kau tak apa [Name]?" tanya sebuah suara tak asing ditelingaku. Ini bukan suara mereka. Ini suara pemuda yang baru sebulan ini kutemui._

"_Oi, apa yang kau lakukan pada perempuanku?" tanyanya berdiri tepat didepanku yang sudah terduduk dari tadi. Surainya bergerak pelan ditiup angin. Punggungnya terlihat kokoh, ingin melindungiku._

"_Kau...?"_

.

.

.

"Taiga!" ujarku setengah tak percaya dengan sosok dihadapanku.

"Kau berhutang satu padaku, [Name]" ia menarik tanganku, berlari melewati keenam pemuda berambut pelangi. Dan anehnya, mereka sama sekali tak mengejar. Hanya seringai aneh yang kudapati dari bibir Seijuuro.

Kagami Taiga menarikku cepat melewati gedung sekolah. Nafasku mulai memburu. Langkah kakinya besar dan lebar, membuatku kesusahan menyamakan posisi. Tangannya mencengkramku erat, sedikit menarik.

"Hosh... Taiga... Hosh... aku lelah...!" ujarku putus-putus.

Taiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Maaf, ujarnya singkat. Kami duduk disebuh kursi taman. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau ia sudah membawaku keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan banyak jalan untuk cabut, berkat kebiasaannya sering diusir dari kelas karena tak mengerjakan pr.

"Aku beli minum sebentar" ujar Taiga seraya pergi.

Aku kembali sibuk mengatur nafasku. Keringat menglir di leherku. Maupun tubuhku tengah beristrahat, namun otakku tak bisa berhenti berfikir mengapa mereka disini.

Kiseki Seijuuro,Kiseki Shintaro, Kiseki Daiki, Kiseki Ryouta, Kiseki Tetsuya, bahkan Kiseki Atsushi. Mengapa seluruh anak dari pemimpin rumah cabang keluarga Kiseki berada disini? Tidakkah mereka cukup sibuk untuk mengurus Kiseki Corp.

"Oi, kau bermenung [Name]" ujar Taiga yang entah kapan sudah berada tepat di sebelahku. Aku sedikit berteriak, terkejut.

"Kau terlalu sering bermenung" tambah Taiga.

Aku tersenyum simpul, memilih tak menjawab. Taiga menyerahkan sebotol air minum. Tanpa basa-basi aku menerimanya.

"Terimakasih" ujarku.

"HA? Ini hanya sebotol air minum. Kau sudah memberiku makan tiap hari, ini bukan apa-apa" balas Taiga.

Tak sadar aku sudah meletakkan tanganku di puncak kepala Taiga, mengusapnya pelan. Waktu itu aku tak sadar bahwa wajah Taiga memerah.

"A-Apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Taiga berbata-bata. Sungguh aneh mendengarnya gugup.

"Coba bilang _woof_" ujarku tersenyum manis. Ekspresi wajah Taiga langsung berubah.

"Jabat tangan, berputar, duduk" lanjutku. Gurat merah siku-siku (yang kayak di anime kalau lagi kesal gitu) tercetak di pelipis Taiga.

"AKU BUKAN ANJING" teriak Taiga. Aku tertawa keras, mencoba menghindarinya yang mencoba menangkapku.

Sebuah batu menghalangi langkahku. Aku sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, namun Taiga dengan baik hati menangkap tubuhku.

Tangannya besar, ia sama sekali tak terlihat membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk menyangga tubuhku. Aku memang tahu bahwa tinggiku dan Taiga memang bumi dan langit. Namun aku tak pernah sadar, dadanya bidang. Aroma khas laki-laki langsung menguar, menyesap indra penciumanku. Aku merasa wajahku mulai panas. Kenapa aku baru menyadari hal-hal seperti ini sekarang?

"Kau ceroboh seperti biasa" komentar Taiga. Kulihat wajahnya sama merah sepertiku.

"Taiga, ayo pulang!" ujarku berjalan duluan, melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuhku.

Ah ya, aku lupa bercerita. Apartemenku dan Taiga bersebelahan. Tiap hari dia datang menumpang makan dan menghabiskan waktu di tempatku. Taiga sangat menyenangkan. Ia blak blakan dan konyol(baca: bodoh). Dan satu yang selalu menghubungkanku dengan Taiga, Makanan dan Basket.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taiga lebih tenang daripada biasanya. Ia langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Katanya ia ingin langsung mandi, mendinginkan kepala. Memang wajah Taiga masih merah sampai kami tiba, mungkin dia memang kepanasan.

Aku mengamati sekitar. Lampu apartemen disebelahku yang kosong tampak hidup.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku benar bungkam. Saat aku melangkah memasuki apartemenku sendiri, kutemui enam pemuda berambut pelangi yang tampak seolah menikmati tempat tinggal mereka sendiri. Mereka langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika menatapku.

"Okaeri [Name]" ujar semua orang yang bermarga Kiseki di ruangan itu, kecuali seorang yang kini terduduk. Ah, aku juga lupa bercerita. Namaku Kiseke [Name].

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen minna, pendek ya? Pendek ya? Ricchan tau chap ini pendek kok :'(

Setidaknya, semoga adegan romancenya ga hambar.

Ehem. Ricchan rencananya bakal bikin chap khusus hubungan antara chara kisedai + kuroko+ kagami tiap chapter. Jadi tiap chapter bakalan ada ocXchara yang berbeda. Dimulai chap depan Ricchan buka vote deh, yang paling banyak votenya Ricchan bikin duluan.

Kalau tak ada aral melintang (ceileh) Ricchan bakal update minggu depan. Jadi votenya Cuma ditunggu 5 hari. Hehehe

Semoga masih ada yang nungguin tulisan Ricchan yang abal ini.

See you next time desu!


	3. Chapter 3

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Maaf Ricchan sempat hiatus beberapa bulan. Ricchan sekarang kelas 3 SMA, jadi mungkin akan jarang update.

Berhubung Ricchan diliburkan seminggu karena kabut asap (doakan Ricchan ya! " Ricchan jadi bisa update. Ada dua fic yang masih continue, Ricchan udah update keduanya. Juga Ricchan update 2 chap sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf Ricchan.

#masih ada yang nungguin ga ya?

Ngingetin aja, ceritanya semua kisedai + kuroko punya marga yang sama, yaitu Kiseki, dan nama yang diapakai adalah nama kecil semua tokoh. (Kiseki Seijuuro, Kiseki Ryouta, dst). Selebihnya akan semakin jelas seiring bertambahnya alur cerita :D

'KISEKI'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'Kiseki' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, harem]

[pair : kisedai + kuroko X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMA Seirin]

Pintu yang terbuka membawa perasaan aneh tersendiri. Aku tersadar akan tugasku-bebanku. Pandangan mata setengah tak percaya dan setengah merendahkan tertuju ke arahku. Aku mendengus, melangkah masuk dengan langkah paling angkuh yang kubisa. Yuuhi-sekretaris kakek dulu mengiringi, sambil sesekali memandang tajam pada orang-orang yang memandangku.

Aku hanya gadis labil yang hanya anak SMP. Aku sadar mengapa mereka tak percaya bahwa aku bisa memimpin perusahan. Bahkan ini bukan keinginanku! Aku tak mungkin menginginkan kematian kakekku sendiri bukan?

"Nona, saya sudah memberi tahu pihak sekolah bahwa anda akan izin seminggu ini. anda harus mengetahui seluk beluk perusahaan ini sebelum anda memimpin. Saya akan memandu anda sebaik mungkin Nona," Yuuhi memasuki ruang kerja yang dulunya milik kakek. Aku mengekor masuk. Aku sudah sering kesini. Namun ini pertama kalinya aku masuk dengan namaku yang tertulis di atas meja.

Meja kerja itu rapi, namun penuh dengan berkas-berkas bertumpuk. Sejak seminggu lalu, mungkin lebih. Sebagai pewaris aku sudah dididik sejak dulu untuk mengurus perusahaan. Aku tak lagi merasa asing, namun aku tak mengungkiri rasa canggung.

"Siapkan rapat umum Yuuhi. Semua orang harus memberi salam pada pemimpin baru mereka." Yuuhi mengangguk, pamit.

Aku mencoba duduk di kursi kakek. Ruangan ini cukup besar, ada sofa, mini pantry, bahkan lemari penuh buku dan kamar mandi pribadi. Namun entah kenapa terlihat sepi.

'Apa ini yang selalu kakek lihat tiap hari?'

Pintu diketuk, Yuuhi masuk dengan menenteng sebuah map. Rapat umum akan diadakan setelah makan siang. Yuuhi membacakan jadwal penting sampai seminggu kedepan. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengirim pesan.

Kami mulai berkeliling perusahaan. Setiap divisi, bahkan sampai office boy sekalipun ku datangi. Ini hari pertamaku. Mereka harus tahu bahwa mereka telah memiliki pemimpin baru. Mereka harus percaya padaku.

Makan siang kuhabiskan di cafe. Aku tak niat makan di kantin perusahaan. Pandangan mata orang-orang itu membuatku risih.

Ponselku bergetar. Aku memang sengaja memasang mode silent. Aku harus fokus pada setiap berkas yang kutangani.

"[Name]cchii!"

Suara melengking Ryouta menyapa pendengaranku. Sengaja aku jauhkan hpku dari telinga. Suara Ryouta bisa saja merusak pendengaranku.

"DIMANA KAU SEKARANG? JANGAN LUPA JANJI KITA NANTI SORE!" teriaknya, aku belum sempat membalas, namun sambungan telah terputus.

Aku tak menelfon balik. Hanya mengirim pesan, memberitahu bahwa aku tak bisa hadir nanti sore. Semenit kemudian pesan masuk berturut-turut.

"_[Name], kau harus datang. Perintahku itu mutlak"_

"_[Name], aku bukannya ingin kau datang, tapi menepati janji itu penting –nodayo"_

"_[Name]-cchi kami tunggu sampai kau datang –ssu!"_

"_[Name]-chan, jangan bekerja terlalu keras."_

"_Oi boncel, kau sudah janji! Awas kau kalau tak datang"_

"_[Name]-chin. Aku akan menghancurkanmu kalau kau tak datang"_

Aku menghela nafas. Menyimpan hp tanpa membalas pesan mereka.

"Nona, sudah waktunya rapat" Yuuhi mengubungiku. Segera aku kembali ke kantor.

Rapat umum itu dihadiri oleh seluruh pemimpin cabang perusahaan. Rata-rata mereka adalah pamanku, atau suami dari bibiku. Ayah Seijuuro, Ryouta, Daiki, Midorima, Atsushi dan Kuroko juga ada disana. Meski hampir bisa dibilang pertemuan keluarga, namun semua orang jelas paham posisi mereka.

"Selamat bergabung di perusahaan Nona" ujar Seijuushi, ayah Seijuuro menunduk hormat. Beberapa orang ikut menunduk.

"Senang bergabung" balasku.

Rapat tak berlangsung menegangkan. Tak ada yang keberatan dengan posisiku, setidaknya sampai sekarang. Pekerjaan datang silih berganti. Aku tak sadar bahwa langit telah berubah warna. Memang sejak tadi mataku sudah mulai sakit berhadapan dengan laptop.

Yuuhi meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul. Aku menutup laptop, menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi.

"Terimakasih Yuuhi"

"Aku tak tahu kopi seperti apa yang Nona sukai, jadi aku membuat seperti kopi Tuan Besar"

Aku tertawa ringan. "Seleraku hampir sama dengan kakek, jadi tak apa"

"Anda bekerja keras sejak tadi. Apa anda tak akan membuka pesan di hp anda Nona?"

Aku tersentak. Memang hp yang kuletakkan begitu saja di meja sesekali mengedip, tanda ada pesan masuk. 33 misscall, 78 pesan.

'Kenapa mereka masih menungguku?' batinku frustasi. Bergegas mematikan laptop dan mengemasi barang-barangku. Yuuhi tampak bingung. Aku bahkan belum meminum kopi buatannya. Kini aku berbenah lekas, padahal sebelumnya aku masih berencana melanjutkan pekerjaan yang terbengkalai sejak kakek meninggal.

"Aku ada urusan. Tolong urus selebihnya" pintaku. Yuuhi mengangguk.

Aku mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesekali menyempatkan diri melirik jam tangan. Sudah pukul 10 malam. Kenapa mereka menantiku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak akan datang!

Dari basement menuju atap gedung memakan waktu lima menit. Dari basement hanya ada lift sampai tingkat 33. Untuk ke atap aku harus menaiki jenjang sekali lagi. Aku berlari, lupa dengan heels tujuh senti di kakiku. Nafasku tersengal. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Seijuuro membaca buku di sudut atap. Tetsuya dan Shintaro entah membicarakan apa. Ryouta bermain game di hpnya, Atsushi sibuk mengungyah Meibo dan Daiki memainkan basket di tangannya. Tidak ada yang sadar dengan kehadiranku.

"BODOH!" teriakku. Air mataku sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Kakiku lemas, aku terduduk.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kalian menungguku! Padahal aku sudah bilang tak bisa datang! Kalian menungguku hampir 4 jam!" ucapku tersengal. Mereka berhanjak mendekat.

"Sampai kapan pun, kalau itu kamu, kami pasti akan menunggu"

Aku tak tahu itu ucapan siapa. Semuanya tersenyum dan mengelus suraiku. Tapi ucapan itu ampuh menghentikan air mataku.

.

.

.

"Disini nyaman-ssu!" komentar Ryouta memeluk Kon-chan, boneka panda kesayanganku. Aku mencoba merebut, namun Daiki malah menertawakanku.

"Hahaha! Boneka itu bahkan lebih tinggi darimu BONCEL!" tawa Daiki diikuti tawa keras Ryouta dan Atsushi. Kuroko jelas mencoba menahan tawa.

Aku memilih diam, membenamkan wajah pada Kon-chan. Mereka masih tertawa. Lama mereka baru diam dan mendekatiku.

"Sejak kapan kau sensitif Boncel? Balas aku! Tak seru kalau kau malah merajuk dan memeluk boneka jelek itu. Setidaknya kalau kau ingin memeluk sesuatu, ada 5 laki-laki tampan disini yang bisa kau peluk loh!"

"Lima? Kita kan berenam-ssu?"

"Iya, lima yang tampan dan satu yang cerewet"

"Hua! Kalian membullyku-ssu! [Name]cchi, katakan kalau aku juga tampan"

"Kalian berisik, bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku sedang membaca-nodayo"

Seijuuro menghampiri, duduk di samping kiriku dan berbisik. "Kota ini kecil, namun aku lebih senang melihatmu disini daripada kau yang baru bisa pulang jam sepuluh malam"

Aku bingung. Aku ingin marah, berteriak. Namun aku juga ingin tertawa. Disaat bersamaan aku ingin menangis. Pada akhirnya aku melakukan semuanya- berteriak sambil tertawa, dengan air mata di pipiku.

Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

Eits.. review dulu sebelum next


	4. Chapter 4

'KISEKI'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'Kiseki' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, harem]

[pair : kisedai + kuroko X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMA Seirin]

.

.

.

[Name] sadar sudah tak ada gunanya untuk marah. Pemuda warna-warni ini begitu keras kepala. Lagipula, memang sejujurnya [Name] sedikit rindu dengan sikap konyol mereka.

"Kenapa kalian di apartemenku?" tanya [Name].

"Kami akan tetap disini sampai kau pulang" jawab Tetsuya.

[Name] menunduk. Dia ingin pulang, tapi tak bisa. Mereka tak boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian terjebak disini selamanya bersamaku" ujar [Name] berhanjak ke kamar.

Kaos oblong kebesaran, hampir menutupi celana tengah paha berwarna putih yang [Name] kenakan. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia belum sempat mengambil laundry hari ini. Alhasil dia kembali terpaksa memakai kaos oblong milik Taiga yang pria itu pinjamkan saat pertama kali [Name] datang dan tak membawa apa pun ke apartemen ini.

Pemuda warna-warni itu pun telah mengganti pakaian menjadi baju yang lebih santai dan sederhana, namun tak menghilangkan pesona mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Jam segini biasanya Taiga akan rewel minta makan malam bersama. Pria itu memang hebat memasak, dia lebih sering memasak di tempat [Name]. "Dapurmu lebih lengkap" jawab Taiga sembarangan saat [Name] bertanya.

"Kaus siapa yang kau pakai-ssu?" tanya Ryouta menatap [Name] bingung.

Belum sempat [Name] menjawab, Kagami Taiga datang sambil berteriak kelaparan. Kaus mereka sama persis, hanya berbeda warna.

"[Name] aku lapar! Eh? Kausku masih padamu? Kupikir hilang" Taiga berbicara ringan tanpa sadar hawa membunuh dari enam pemuda warna-warni.

"Aku belum mengambil laundry, bajuku kotor semua" jawab [Name] ringan, juga tak sadar aura terluka dari enam pemuda warna-warni.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini Taiga?"

"Biar aku yang masak. Apa kau punya daging? Aku ingin makan hamburger"

"Hamburger malam-malam begini? Kau akan membuatku gendut!"

[Name] dan Taiga berbicara akrab layaknya suami istri yang mendebatkan menu makan malam. Seijuuro sudah mengeluarkan guntingnya. Shintarou memanjatkan doa berkali-kali supaya tak ada yang mati. Daiki dan Ryouta menggigil ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Atsushi dengan mata berkilat sesekali terdengar bergumam 'kuhancurkan kau'. Tetsuya gigit sapu tangan menahan cemburu.

"Mou! Jangan bermesraan di hadapan kami [Name]chhi! Lepas baju itu! Pakai bajuku saja!" teriak Ryouta membuka kausnya, menampakkan dadanya yang tegap dengan tonjolan indah, six pack.

Ryouta beringas, menarik-narik ujung kaus yang [Name] kenakan. Wajah satu-satunya gadis di apartement itu sempurna memerah. Tentu saja. Bagaimana rasanya kalau ada seorang pemuda yang memaksamu buka baju dihadapan banyak orang, lelaki semuanya.

Daiki ikut toples, kaus biru navy yang tadi menyembunyikan otot perutnya terlepas sudah. Si biru tua ikut-ikutan si kuning memaksa [Name] menaggalkan baju harimau merah itu.

Seijuuro masih memegang gunting. Dengan aura menakutkan dan mata berkilat tajam dia membungkam semua orang.

"[Name], masuk ke kamarmu dan tukar _kaus_ itu dengan bajumu. Daiki, Ryouta, pakai baju kalian. Dan kau harimau merah _sialan_ mulailah memasak"

Semua orang bergidik ngeri, mematuhi sang raja merah nan absolute.

...

"Ummai! Kupikir kau tak bisa memasak" ujar Daiki memakan nasi kare dengan rakusnya.

Semuanya duduk berkeliling di meja dengan tv. Sofa yang hanya berkapasitas 3 orang dan satu sofa singgle tak akan muat menampung mereka. Sehingga diputuskan bahwa mereka semua harus duduk di lantai, kecuali [Name].

[Name] terpaksa memakai piyama bercorak kelinci putih yang sudah ia kenakan semalam. Dalam hati gadis itu berjanji harus menjemput laundynya besok.

Percakapan ringan terjadi antara lelaki yang ternyata sesama penyuka basket. Bahkan Daiki dan Taiga sudah berjanji akan one on one besok pagi. Besok Minggu, mereka bisa mengerjakan banyak hal selain bersekolah tentunya.

"Sssttt" ujar Tetsuya pelan. Semua orang menghadap ke arahnya. [Name] tertidur di atas sofa. Nasi karenya yang bahkan belum habis setengah terletak di atas meja.

"Aaa~ dia terlalu sering tertidur sebelum menghabiskan makan malamnya" komentar Taiga.

"Sering? Berarti kau sering kesini-nodayo?"

Harimau merah itu mengangguk. Tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Sejak tadi aku ingin bertanya, tapi melihat [Name] yang tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan kalian sempat membuatku lupa. Kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Taiga.

Ada pandangan terluka pada iris pemuda warna-warni. Semuanya menunduk, entah kenapa. Ruangan itu senyap, bahkan suara detak jam bisa terdengar.

"Kami harus menjemputnya pulang!" ujar Shintarou.

"Ya, kami harus tahu kebenaran dari kejadian malam itu" lanjut Seijuuro.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Dou minna? Review minna-san merupakan motivasi terbesar author untuk menulis


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sejak tadi aku ingin bertanya, tapi melihat [Name] yang tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan kalian sempat membuatku lupa. Kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Taiga._

_Ada pandangan terluka pada iris pemuda warna-warni. Semuanya menunduk, entah kenapa. Ruangan itu senyap, bahkan suara detak jam bisa terdengar._

"_Kami harus menjemputnya pulang!" ujar Shintarou._

"_Ya, kami harus tahu kebenaran dari kejadian malam itu" lanjut Seijuuro._

.

.

.

'KISEKI'  
Kuroko no basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'Kiseki' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, harem]

[pair : kisedai + kuroko X OC/reader]

[Setting : SMA Seirin]

.

.

.

Name menggeliat resah. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan lengket. Matanya mengejab perlahan, namun justru kelam yang kembali ia temui. Kepalanya pusing, dan dunia terasa mendengung.

"_Pergilah Name! Aku akan menjaga Kiseki Corp. yang kakek tinggalkan. Kau tak ingin aku mengirimmu ke dunia yang sama dengan kakek, bukan?"_

Sekilas suara yang paling tak ingin dia dengar mengusik. Name membuka selimut. Tak peduli dengan rasa pusing, gadis itu berhanjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia ingin berendam.

.

.

.

Pemuda warna-warni itu benar-benar menyeret Name ke lapangan basket di dekat kompleks. Minggu pagi membuat banyak orang menghabiskan waktu dengan berolahraga. Tak sedikit orang yang bermain basket di lapangan yang sama.

Sekelompok pemuda kompleks bermain streetball. Mereka menyapa Taiga ramah. Taiga cukup terkenal di kompleks. Sebenarnya hanya terkenal dengan nafsu makan dan kemampuan basketnya saja.

"Siapa mereka, Kagami?"

"Sepupunya" jawab Taiga menunjuk Name yang duduk di tepi lapangan.

Keenam Kiseki tampan duduk mengelilingi sang gadis. Mereka mengobrol ringan. Meski si kuning dan navy yang lebih aktif bicara.

"Want a match?" tawar salah seorang pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Daiki semangat.

Tim dibentuk lima lawan lima. Akashi menyatakan keberatannya bergabung. Akhirnya diputuskan pemuda kompleks yang se tim dengan Taiga akan melawan lima Kiseki lainnya. Mereka sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang mendadak.

Pertandingan berlangsung stabil dan berirama. Prodigy basket itu tidak menunjukkan taring mereka. Sekedar bermain basket dengan santai untuk minggu yang cerah.

Name mengerutkan keningnya. Rasa pusing itu kembali datang. Tangan gadis itu memijat pelan dahinya, namun dia justru merasa dunia makin berputar.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat!" Seijuuro menggantikan kedua tangan gadis itu di dahinya.

Name menggeram tertahan.

"_Bertahan dan melawan adalah pelajaran pertama untuk selamat di dunia macam ini Name. Tapi kau naif. Kau membuat sendiri banyak celah bagi musuhmu untuk masuk!"_

Sialan!

Name merasakan tubuhnya oleng. Dia benci rasa sakit ini. Terlebih pada suara yang sering kali terngiang di telinganya saat tubuhnya mulai hilang kesadaran. Tubuhnya tepat terjatuh dalam pelukan si Kaisar.

...

Name masih duduk di kantor saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Pekerjaannya telah lama selesai. Namun ia belum bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, tidak sebelum _dia _datang.

Langkah kaki menggema di lorong. Name menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan deguban jantungnya yang keterlaluan. Dia tak takut, hanya bingung. Pemuda yang mendatanginya bisa saja menjadi malaikat mautnya malam ini.

"Selamat malam, Name!" sapa lelaki itu.

Name menatap tak suka. Matanya tajam dan mengancam. Untuk jaga-jaga, gadis itu telah menyelipkan sebuah pistol lengkap dengan peredam suara di balik jasnya. Tentu rekaman CCTV dari berbagai sudut sudah dia persiapkan matang-matang. Meskipun dia menembak, tapi dia hanya akan menjadi korban. Terpaksa menembak untuk pertahanan diri.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di balik jasmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya datang untuk berbicara" ucap lelaki itu mendekat. Name mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Saat gadis itu terhenti akibat dinding, lelaki itu pun ikut berhenti.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada gadis lemah sepertiku?" tanya Name sarkatis. Lelaki itu tertawa, keras dan lepas.

"Ayolah! Aku tahu kau lemah. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa kau tak bodoh."

Lelaki itu makin mendekat. Name mengeluarkan pistolnya, mengarahkan tepat di jantung lelaki itu. Tatapan matan Name memerintah agar lelaki itu menjauh, namun dia tak peduli.

"_Ayo kita buat sebuah kesepakatan!"_

_..._

Shintaro mengganti kompres yang ada di dahi Name. Sudah lebih dua jam gadis itu belum sadarkan diri. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya duduk di tepi ranjang, sesekali menyentuh tangan Name. Daiki memutuskan duduk di balkon, dia tak terbiasa dengan suasana sensitif seperti sekarang. Dari dapur tercium aroma bubur yang dimasak Atsushi.

"Padahal kita baru menginap semalam, tapi Namecchi sudah sakit" ujar Kise. Suaranya tenang, jauh dari kata berisik dan semangat seperti biasa.

"Name tidak demam. Tekanan darahnya rendah –nodayo"

"Stess?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Tidak mungkin! Kemarin dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja" Tetsuya tak setuju dengan pendapat Seijuuro. Shintaro diam. Dia belum bisa menyimpulkan lebih lanjut.

Nnnggghhh...

Name menggeliat sebelum membuka mata. Cahaya menyilaukan matanya. Berkali-kali ia mengedip untuk membiasakan diri.

Gadis itu tersentak saat mendapati Kiseki mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Keluar!" desis Name hampir tak terdengar.

"Keluarlah! Kumohon!" ujarnya terisak. Air mata jatuh begitu saja. Mimpi singkat itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi spotan. Keenam Kiseki tampak bingung, cemas dengan gadis yang baru sadar dan tiba-tiba menangis.

"Keluarlah! Aku ingin sendiri!" teriak Name. Suaranya melengking dan serak di saat bersamaan. Tangisnya pecah, sesekali dia melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Taiga memasuki kamar saat mendengar tangisan histeris itu.

"Taiga, aku takut" ujar Name memelankan suaranya. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut. Name duduk di sandaran tempat tidur, kedua kakinya terlipat.

Taiga mendekat, memeluk Name seerat yang ia bisa. Name masih menggumam. Takut, takut, takut.

"Keluarlah Kiseki! Aku akan menjaga Name"

Keenam Kiseki saling pandang. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk, meski dengan sorot mata yang jelas terluka. Mereka ingin gadis itu dalam pelukan mereka. Bukan lelaki aneh yang baru mereka temui kemarin.

"_Ada apa denganmu, Name?"_

TBC

Doumo!  
Akhirnya Ricchan ga molor update fic XD  
terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav and follow..  
etto,, ada yang bingung ya dengan fic ini?

Ricchan kasih gambaran umum deh, terkhusus buat Kuga-san –wajib baca #maksa #plak

Jadi ceritanya Name itu pewaris dari Kiseki Corp cabang utama. Selebihnya juga pewaris tapi Cuma cabang perusahaan. Name pergi dan bersembunyi karena alasan tertentu. Ada yang mengancamnya, tapi orangnya masih dirahasiakan :D

Kasihan Kiseki, baru sehari Name udah teringat masa lalunya karena kedatangan mereka. #yang buat kan author!

Ya gitu deh~~

Intinya tetap baca dan review! Ricchan jadi semangat kalau banyak yang review #author banyak bacot

See you next time desu...!


End file.
